Puffin (The Swan Princess)
Puffin is the tritagonist and a bird of The Swan Princess. He is Odette, Derek, Jean-Bob and Speed's friend. He is one of a few that is the craftiest and the most devoted of all bird. He is strict in military arts, hates spies, does not like Jean-Bob's lack of enthusiasm and does not want to feel helpless when helping Odette in trouble. He came all the way from Ireland. The Swan Princess. In the first movie of the Swan Princess, he was shooted by someone and had an arrow on his left wing and fell down from the sky. Odette Jean-Bob and Speed toke care of his woundered wing and Odette broke a piece of cloth from her dress and relied on his broken wing. Puffin came back to himself thanks to Jean-Bob and became friends with the three. Puffin learned about Odette's spell in which she is forced to have her swan form during the day and have her way of being a human again when the moonlight touches her wings. Rothbart forces her to marry night after night but she refuses it, since she does not want to marry him since Odette loves only Derek her friend from her childhood and has fallen in love with him as she grows up. The three friends will help Odette so that she flies to meet Derek by taking him to the Swan Lake where she can become human again. So puffin and odette set off in search of Derek. Upon entering the forest Derek who was looking for Odette during all this time and she never came back, has not stopped practicing every day in the hope of being able to meet her and bring her back to the castle. Everyone took Odette for dead but Derek was the only one who said she was alive somewhere and would not be willing to abandon her. Derek saw her but in the form of a swan believing that he could deal with the Great Animal and tried to kill her. Puffin saw the horror set aside Derek's arrow and the two flew towards Swan Lake. Derek was chasing them shooting non-stop at them. Soon the sun was falling behind the horizon, and Odette had to return to the lake to become human again. At first she had a panic that Derek would kill her equally. But Puffin told Odette not to do it, everything would have been in vain and Odette would never have a chance like that. Odette knew that Puffin is right so she took courage and flew towards the surface of the lake but clouds covered the moon and Odette cannot transform. Puffin had to keep Derek from killing her and keeping him from Odette, but the moon apeares and Odette could finally become human. The two lovers hugged happily. But the happiness did not last them anything since Odette could hear Rorthbart that was approaching. Derek is willing to face Rorthbart but Odette explained Derek about his spell. Odette again in her swan form, was in the prison of the castle without being able to leave. Puffin, Jean-Bob and Speed had to make a plan so that Odette could be free. The three friends managed to free Odette after a fight of life or death after beating the crocodiles. But Odette was too late because the evil sorceress has sent his partner posing as Odette. Odette the real one was desperate because she could not find a way to enter the castle to avian Derek. Derek is making his mistake by making the Wow of Everlasting Love to the false Odette and if he did the real Odette will die. On Swan Lake, Puffin Jean-Bob and speed are very worried. Seeing Odette who is approaching completely weak and only touching the surface of the lake with his wings and Odette once again had her human form lying on the ground. Derek arrived at the lake and when he saw that Odette is on the ground he picked her up in her arms sobbing. But Odette is still alive but not for long. Derek is completely sorry for his big mistake but Odette just didn't have the strength stroking his cheek sweetly by saying: I love you Derek and she died in his arms.Derek and Rorthabrt, faced in a duel of life or death. Rorthbart became the Great Animal. But Rorthabrt was too strong and violent. Derek could barely win. The 3 friends remembered Derek's bow that Rorthabrt had thrown at the bottom of the lake. Puffin caught Jean-Bob throwing him into the lake to retrieve the bow. Derek retrieved his bow but his arrows had been forgotten. But luckily, Bromley his childhood friend sent him one of his arrows. Thanks to Bromley, Derek could defend the evil wizard once and for all. Everything was back to normal. Rorthabrt has been defeated. Puffin Jean-Bob and Speed are very happy, but immediately they had to be quiet when they heard that Derek had Odette in his arms crying. Derek confessed his feelings to Odette saying he loved her for her kindness and courage kissing her on the forehead. Odette comes back to life and Derek and Odette are finally together now and forever. Soon Odette and Derek were married and so were the future kings of two kingdoms. At nightfall, Odette and Derek stopped at a bridge and Odette asks Derek if he wanted her even on the day she died. And Derek answered: Much Longer than that Odette. Much Longer. Escape from the castle Mountain. Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom The Swan Princess Christmas A Royal Family Tale Princess Tomorrow Pirate today A Royal Undercover. A Royal Myztery Kingdom of Music Quotes. My name's Puffin. Lieutenant Puffin. Well there you have it Everlasting Love. If your me friend. How come that you've got an arrow in your hand? Princess? If you don't do it now Odette you have lost your chance for life. No fear. Speed up girl. (Odette: He's to close). To Close? Alright Don't panic Don't panic. Category:The Swan Princess characters Category:Birds Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Animals